


Lost

by Fandoms_loser_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_loser_witch/pseuds/Fandoms_loser_witch
Summary: Au of Avengers Endgame, Technically.Stony is the only core ship in this and Peter is their son but its set when Captain Marvel Manages to bring Tony home and he tells Steve, their son is gone.There is a small mention of ScarletWidow.Very short and angsty.





	Lost

"Steve... I lost the kid..." Tony blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.  
Steve felt his heart shatter, his son, No Their Son was gone. "It's alright, Tony..." His arms curled round his husband and he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.  
"It's not alright, Steve! Our son is gone! And you're acting like that's nothing!" Tony pushed the soldier off of himself.  
"Tony..." Steve's eyes filled with pain. Pain for the loss. Peter had meant so much to him. "There has to be a way to get him back..."  
"Well there isn't, Capsicle. And when i needed you... You weren't there." Tony's voice was cold yet held an edge of anger.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry isn't good enough." 

That evening went by excruciatingly slow, tension was still rising between the two avengers, until one of them put a stop to it.  
"I know i wasn't there for you... But you're not the only who lost someone. Nat lost Wanda, Thor lost his brother." Steve commented, his voice soft and quiet.  
"That's not the point... I had to watch him die... He was fighting to stay with me but he couldn't."  
Steve didn't reply, not knowing how to react to it.  
When his voice finally came back, he whimpered, "We'll get through this, Tony."


End file.
